


the empty box

by msvulpes



Series: cat-ra [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cat Catra, Cat!Catra, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, after war, catra acts like a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msvulpes/pseuds/msvulpes
Summary: catra saw a box.an empty box.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: cat-ra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778962
Comments: 12
Kudos: 294





	the empty box

There was a box in Adora’s room. An  _ empty _ box, nonetheless. Adora was cleaning something, grabbing pieces of clothing and dumping them on two piles. Her girlfriend wouldn’t mind. That box needed to be filled - and Catra needed to be in the box.

The cat-like woman was sitting in one of the higher shelves in Adora’s room. Bow gave it to her as a present when the war was over; he put them so it looked like a stair, all large enough for Catra to lay down. She positioned herself. She’d fall in the bed and jump to the box. 

She was so concentrated she didn’t heard Adora calling her. 

“Hey Catra, what do you think? Should I keep this sui- oh shit! Bad kitty, don’t jump from that high!”

Catra prepared herself, her tail wrapping behind her. She jumped. The fall was gracious, all things considered, when her attention shifted to Adora running to her with worry in her eyes. But the blonde wasn’t fast enough and Catra passed her, falling into the edge of the bed and moving it with the impact. 

Her ears got up, her claws stuck in the mattress so she wouldn't fall.

“Adora.” she sighed. Catra was thinking of what to reply to make Adora smile and let go of that eeriness so characteristic of her girlfriend. But her eyes darted to what laid right beside Adora. The box. The  _ empty _ box.

Catra’s tail waved behind her, she positioned herself again, Adora stared at her before looking at what grabbed her girlfriend's attention. Although the blonde didn’t see the  _ empty  _ box, she saw a mix of colors, mostly red and brown. A second later, curled in a ball inside the box was her girlfriend, looking very satisfied with herself.

Catra was completely inside the box, the tail moving slightly to get more comfortable. She was purring, Adora realized. 

_ Oh my god, this is too cute, I cannot….  _ The blonde tried to hide her laughter but couldn’t stop herself when Catra smiled to herself, her ears twitched a little and the purring got louder. 

Catra was inside the box. The no longer empty box. Much better, she thought. She could stay here forever. But her peace couldn’t last much longer when she heard Adora’s laughter from above her. The cat-like woman slowly opened her eyes, Adora looked at her, muffling (at least trying to) her laughter.

“What?” Catra asked, eyes darting to what Adora was laughing. Why was she...? Oh.

Catra understood it was weird, but there was an empty box and then there was none and that’s all she cared about.

“Nothing!” she slowly stopped, staring at Catra that peeked at her from the box. “But, really, I need this box to put what I won’t need anymore.”

“But Adoraaa....” Catra whined, curling herself even more. It would be  _ empty _ !

“C’mon, Catra. I’ll get you another box today, ok?” Adora stretched towards Catra. “But I really need this one right now.”

“Only if you give another one.”   
  


Adora didn’t even hesitate before replying. “I will. Now, let’s get out of the box, Catra.”

Catra whined, curling even more inside the box.

“But it’ll be empty!”

Adora giggle in response. She stretched her arms once again and Catra grabbed her hand, her tail still touching the box and her ears lowered.

“You’re cute, you know that?”

“Shut up.” Melog showed up right after, waking up from her nap in the corner of the room. The mystic cat circled Adora’s legs. “I’m not cute.”

Adora gave Catra that smug look that made the catwoman look away in embarrassment. The blonde’s arms hugged her waist. “Yes, you are. Cute kitty.” 

Catra’s face blushed even more. She gave Adora a cheek kiss, climbing until she got to the higher shelf in the room. Melog stayed with Adora, caressing her legs. “Y-you’re the cute one.”

Melog jumped in Adora’s face, making both of them fall in the ground.  _ Traitor. _ Adora giggled trying to get Melog out of her face for her to breathe. Melog gave her space, jumping to the bedroom where two piles of clothing were placed and eyed curiously the  _ empty  _ box in the room.

“A-anyway… Adora, this box needs to be filled or I’m jumping at it again.”

“Ok, ok.” the blonde grabbed one of the piles, filling the box and making Catra sigh in relief.

“Why again this needs to be filled?”

“It can’t be empty. Something has to occupy it.”

Adora made the good sense to hide her smile.

________

  
  


Later that afternoon, Catra received a big box, with enough space for her and Melog. She’d thank Adora later, but right now, the box was empty and it’s not going to be empty for long.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it! leave comments and kudos to let me know if I should make more one-shots like this.  
> ( ͡❛ ᵜ ͡❛)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MssVulpes)


End file.
